Another chapter in my life
by American-philies
Summary: Charlie inscribe a Bella y a Emmett a un campamento de verano. Acompaña a Bella mientras que intenta escapar del campamento, sus amigos, y quizás suprimir sus sentimientos, a fin de escapar de lo que ella pensaba era su propia vida.
1. Chapter 1

_**INTRODUCTION TO THE PLACE I CALL HOME:**_

**BPOV:**

Me desperté sudorosa al quedarme dormida con el sol apuntándome en la cara. Fuera no había una sola nube que diera un descanso a los pobres habitantes de Phoenix. El verano prometía ser verdaderamente largo sin mis "amigas". Me encontraba en la casa de mi padre luego de que terminara el semestre. Hacía mas de una semana que el instituto le había dado fin a las clases, y lo único que hacía en mi casa era sentarme y mirar al techo. Suspiré. Había pensado en llamar a Lauren en el verano. Va conmigo al instituto, y Junto con Jessica Stanley, Catherine Kelly y Meredith Arons somos el grupo más popular del colegio. Pero Lauren se había ido con su familia a Viena. Jess se había ido con su nuevo novio, Michael, creo, a conocer todo centro América, Cathy viajó hacia Sudamérica, donde se encontraría con Meredith al final de la quincena.

No es que yo las culpase. Si se es rico como cualquiera de ellas no habría porqué del cual aferrarse como para quedarse en el cálido y sofocante Arizona. Hundí la cabeza en el almohadón del sofá, intentando limpiar las gotas de sudor que se habían acumulado en mi frente.

¿Bells? – preguntó Emmett. Mi estúpido hermano ya estaba en casa, genial. No estaba de humor como para soportarlo en estos momentos.

¿Qué quieres Emmett? – le pregunté con la almohada aún en la cara.

Kyle era un año y un par de meses mayor que yo, pero la diferencia entre altura y cuerpos hacia casi imposible que pensaran en mí como la hermana pequeña por solo un año. Emmett era grande como un oso, no gordo, si no puro músculo. Mientras que yo, una cabeza abajo era más bien menuda.

Papá quiere hablar contigo – dijo, y se le escapó una risita. A¿santo de qué se reía ahora?

Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos tratando de no caerme. Aún no estaba del todo despierta y mis reflejos se habían quedado en el sofá. Tampoco ayudaba mi falta de coordinación innata.

En cuanto llegué a la sala mi padre, Charlie, estaba sentado en la mesa y mi hermano a su lado. Su expresión me dejó saber que no estaba seguro de cómo empezar. También su ceño fruncido. Mi hermano me señaló la silla bacía a su lado pero referí quedarme de pie.

Bueno, - comenzó papá. – ¿tienes algo planeado para este verano? – preguntó titubeando. Eso me irritó. Charlie sabía perfectamente que mis "amigas" no estaban, cancelando así, cualquier intento de "planes de verano". Pero también su titubeo dejaba claro que lo que se venía no sería de mi agrado.

No. Tú sabes el porqué. – le respondí con acritud. Mi hermano soltó una ristada y yo lo fulminé con la mirada. De verdad odiaba cuando se comportaba de ese modo. - ¿y tú si Emmett?

Las risas cesaron.

Isabella. – me regañó mi padre. – Lo que les quería decir a ambos, es que los he inscripto a un campamento de verano. Y antes de que protestes Bella, la respuesta es: sí, irás y es lo último que diré. Es una buena oportunidad para que conozcas muchachas de tu edad que no sean como... como las que ya conoces. – terminó la frase tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Sabía que no le gustaban mis amigas pero ¿llegar a este extremo? No. Él sabía que naturaleza más Bella, igual a desastre. Por un instante me imaginé rodando montaña abajo. La siguiente escena que apareció en mi mente fue mi imagen morada por los moratones y rasguñada por los desfiladeros de tierra y piedras. No era una manera de comenzar bien el verano.

Papá yo,,,- comencé. Pero los gritos de triunfo y risotadas de Emmett al ver mi rostro turbado, llenaron la habitación haciendo imposible por unos minutos la comunicación. Charlie se aprovechó de mi estado in-comunicativo momentáneo y soltando un: "empaquen sus cosas chicos se irán mañana" escapó de la sala hacia el estacionamiento, donde arrancó el auto y desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

Mi hermano no dejaba de reír y las lágrimas caían libremente por su rostro. Yo sin embargo estaba que echaba humo. Le grité que se callara de una buena vez, y pateando una silla con fuerza llegué a mi habitación con el tiempo suficiente como para escuchar el nuevo ataque de risa a mi hermano. Le hubiera frenado a la fuerza, de haber podido pero el simple hecho de que el 80% de su cuerpo fueran músculos, hacía que fuera mayor la posibilidad quebrarme la mano en el intento.

El folleto de mi próxima estadía pagada en el infierno yacía en mi escritorio. Lo tomé en mis manos viendo las distintas imágenes de campistas en las diferentes estaciones del campamento. Volví a echarle una mirada y el color dejó mi rostro al ver el resto de las imágenes.

No podía creerlo. ¡Un campamento de verano! la primera palabra ya era horrible de por sí, pero las dos unificadas eran capaces de sembrar el pánico en mi interior. No era buena al aire libre. Mi coordinación en el internado era muy escasa. Pero en una superficie irregular, donde las raíces sobresalían con el deseo de romper tus tobillos y el barro amenazaba con ensuciarte tu conjunto de ropa más bonito no hacía prácticamente más fácil la tarea. Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que además de hacer excursiones, en el campamento había programado una serie de juegos y actividades para mantener ocupados a los campistas durante su estancia. Gemí. Tres golpes en la puerta me hicieron reaccionar, soltando el folleto como si de un carbón en llamas se tratase.

Vete. – le grité a Emmett. Mientras recostaba mi cuerpo en la cama y tapaba mi cara con la almohada.

Papá no estaba y él era el único en casa además de nuestro perro. Claramente prefería la compañía del perro.

Pero como era de esperarse no me hizo casó y entró en mi cuarto. El estar tendida sobre mi cama, con la cabeza aún en mi almohada, no me daba muchas opciones. Pero decidí no darme por vencida. Acto seguido, levante la mano hacia la estantería sobre mi cabeza, y alzándome sobre mis codos, comencé a arrojarle todo lo que estaba a mi alcance: el reloj, un cuadro, tres libros de geometría, uno de literatura, y mi libro favorito: Crepúsculo.

Cuando se me acabaron mis municiones, dio un suspiro triunfal sentándose en el borde de mi cama como si lo que sucedió hace 5 minutos, no hubiera pasado. Típico de Emmett, pensé. Me dejé caer contra la cabecera de la cama soltando un sonoro gimoteo de rendición. El oso sonrió, pero no se rió ante ese gesto claramente exagerado por mi parte.

Vamos Bells, tu amabas los campamentos, ¿Qué sucedió con mi hermanita pequeña, que corría montaña abajo, no importándole tropezar y arruinar sus bermudas blancas casi marrones, después de caerse repetidas veces en el ascenso? – preguntó medio en broma.

Las personas maduran Emmett. – le respondí luego fingí mirarlo como si fuera mucho mayor que él y usando un tono maternal, como el de alguien que le explica a un niño pequeño algo que sabe que no comprenderá le dije:

Algún día lo entenderás. Pero cuando llegue tu momento. – le dije con tono semi serio y casi con burla. No pude evitarlo y se me escapó una sonrisa al verlo "ofendido", fingiendo poner su mano en el corazón.

Ouch, Bella, eso duele. Ya sabes que los hombres maduramos mas tarde...

Fingí un suspiro y le sonreí. Él me dio un suave empujoncito en el hombro y sonrió también.

No será tan malo. Vas a ver como te diviertes. – me dijo sonriendo. Ese otro gesto me hizo pensar en el otro 20% de Emmett. No sería inteligencia, eso podríamos dejárselo a un...Hmmm, ¿2%? Pero de seguro algo mas sería.

¿es que ahora trabajas para Charlie? – le pregunté alzando ambas cejas. Él soltó una carcajada y alzó las manos como si fuera culpable por algún crimen y hubiera sido descubierto.

Hey, ¡me pagó! – contestó haciéndome reír.

Bostezó falsamente, y mirando el reloj que todavía estaba en el piso, luego de la batalla, me besó en la frente y salió de mi habitación. Esa conversación me dejó en un cierto estado de shock, ¿es que Emmett no era como yo creía? Tal vez sí tal vez no. Lo importante es que platicar con el me hizo sentir menos pánico que antes. Quizás no sería tan malo. O quizás solo quizás, el auto no arranque mañana por la noche... Sonreí ante la idea.

Me cambié pensando en como chantajearía el auto. No tenía conocimientos mecánicos ni mucho menos, y estaba segura de que mi hermano no me ayudaría. A él, a diferencia mía, le encantaban los campamentos. . Me dejé resbalar en la cama en cuanto salí del baño.

No podía entender qué parentesco teníamos, ya que no éramos prácticamente parecidos. Mentalmente, claro. Básicamente teníamos los mismos rasgos con los cuales se notaría que somos hermanos. Ambos teníamos el pelo de la mismo color caoba intenso, color heredado de nuestro padre Teníamos los mismos ojos color chocolate, y la misma nariz perfecta y simétrica. En el rostro de Emmett lo hacía ver más aniñado agregándole un toque picardía, lo que desentonaba con la musculatura de su cuerpo y le asemejaba a el oso de peluche que en realidad era. En mí rostro hacía que se vea algo más equilibrado, en conjunto con mis ojos, hacían que mi cara fuese casi bonita. Mi piel estaba algo bronceada pero no llegaba a parecerme a el típico prototipo de una chica de aquí. Mi color desaparecería enn unos meses, si es que el sol de Arizona se ocultara un poco. Mi piel también era un rasgo propio de mi madre.

Suspiré. Mi madre era una mujer muy hermosa, de tez bronceada y ojos parecidos al color del té. Su cabello era castaño y según la recuerdo. Tenía algunas pecas, contrastada con el color de su piel, que le daban un aire alegre y jovial, pero en su cara lo más hermoso que tenía, era su sonrisa. Mi madre era la clase de mujeres que pocas veces se encuentra. Ella tenía la virtud de siempre sonreír. Le encantaba probar cosas nuevas, y siempre la veías con un delantal de cocina, un pincel en la mano o cualquier otro instrumento que le ayudara a realizar sus nuevos "hobbies" Las tardes en las que llegábamos con mi hermano mi madre ya estaba descansando, pero siempre estaba cuando la necesitáramos. Aún cuando estaba cansada luego de una tarde exhaustiva en el trabajo, se la veía en cierta forma feliz. Siempre manteniendo un brillo en ojos que expresivos, mostraban amor y dedicación al mirarla. Su muerte, movió mucho en la familia, y cualquiera podría haber visto lo que el futuro guardaba desde aquella instancia. Cambios.

El día de su velorio cuando pude verla entre mis lágrimas, que corrían gruesas y libremente por mi cara segándome, se la veía llena de paz y con una pequeña sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

No me había dado cuenta pero la tristeza me había llenado y lágrimas bajaban por mis ojos ya cerrados por causa de sueño. Nunca podía evitar llorar ante su recuerdo. Pero, como dijo me padre el día de su muerte, hay recuerdos que no se deben olvidar, por más más angustia que causen.

Muy pronto mis lágrimas se secaron en mis mejillas y caí en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Bells...Bellsy... ¡Bella! – me gritó Emmett haciendo que saltara de la cama dándome un fuerte golpe con el piso. Él inmediatamente comenzó a desternillarse de la risa mientras yo me levantaba frotándome mi parte posterior.

Eres un idiota Em. ¿Qué quieres? – le contesté verdaderamente irritada.

Papá dice que tienes que empacar antes de que se nos haga tarde. Y para eso tienes unos... – miró su reloj e hizo cuentas con los dedos. – unos ... 20 minutos.

¡¿Qué? No puedo hacerlo todo en 20 minutos. – le chillé.

No si sigues gritándome. – sonrió con burla y dicho esto, mi brillante hermano salió de mi habitación.

Empacar se me hizo difícil ya que no sabía que debía de usar en este tipo de casos. Hace mucho que no me anotaba en cosas como acampar, o la naturaleza, o cosas que estuvieran relacionadas con esa palabra.

Decidí poner cosas cómodas. Unos vaqueros desgastados, y algunos pantalones cómodos pero bonitos. Unas camisas escocesas, que compré hace mucho tiempo pero que nunca había usado y que aún conservaban la etiqueta. Unas remeras no tan elegantes y me permití también llevarme algunas prendas no tan de montaña, ya que ignoraba completamente lo que íbamos a hacer. Puse unos tops que tenía guardados, y algunas faldas cortas que combinaban perfectamente con algunas blusas muy bonitas, cortesía de Jessica y Lauren.

En cuanto terminé de guardar las últimas cosas me apresuré a cambiarme con, según lo que había dicho Emmett, era el "uniforme del campamento, el cual solo tendríamos que usar hoy y algunos días más luego de la presentación inicial. Éste estaba conformado con un jersey de color negro con el escudo del campamento prolijamente bordado sobre el lado izquierdo y un short blanco bastante básico. Se notaba que el uniforme era también al estilo campamento. Por último, me calcé unas zapatillas negras terminando con la combinación del conjunto.

Luego de recogerme el pelo en una coleta, y de ponerme una fina capa de maquillaje, tomé el bolso y con un gran suspiro bajé las escaleras. Desayuné algo rápido y salí fuera de la casa. Al dirigirme hacia el estacionamiento me encontré con Charlie, mi hermano, Billy y Jacob, hijo de éste hablando muy animadamente sobre el campamento, apoyados contra la camioneta de papá.

Billy y Jacob vivían una reservación india en Washington, y pocas veces los veíamos por Arizona. El primero era amigo de Charlie, de toda la vida, y Jacob su hijo.

Jacob era un año y algunos meses menor que yo, pero su musculatura podría rivalizar a Emmett casi 3 años mayor que Jacob. Me pregunto qué les darán de comer a este muchacho… Rachel la madre de Jacob y esposa de Billy al parecer no se encontraba por aquí y me pregunté si se habría quedado en la reservación.

Mi hermano llevaba puesto el mismo jersey, unas 4 tallas más grande que el mío y unos shorts más grandes pero blancos. Todos giraron a verme salir de la casa con un bolso que doblaba mi tamaño por poco. Asentí en la dirección de Billy y Jacob y en cuanto a mi familia ni siquiera los saludé. Sólo metí de un empujón el bolso en el baúl de la camioneta y tomé mi lugar en el asiento trasero de ésta. Podía escuchar algunas oraciones sueltas en su conversación, pero luego de un tiempo, me desconecté del mundo, recostándome sobre los asientos recubiertos en cuero sintético de la vieja camioneta Chevy. Claramente esto era una rendición por mi parte. Suspiré. Pensando en que me estaba olvidando algo muy importante: el botiquín de primeros auxilios.


	2. A strange family

Luego de unos minutos ambos estaban en el auto, Charlie arrancó y enfiló directamente hacia la carretera. El campamento quedaba fuera del estado, por lo que tuvimos que dirigirnos primero al aeropuerto. No tenía intención de entablar una "amena" conversación familiar, hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino, así que busqué en mi mochila mi I-Pod y muy pronto me relajé mirando las modestas, y no tan modestas casas pasar por la ventana. Durante el viaje en auto todos siguieron mi mismo ejemplo, entendiendo mi mudo mensaje, y viajando casi en silencio.

Mi mal humor era casi tangible, por lo que ninguno se atrevió a dirigirme la palabra. Tan solo surgió una corta conversación sobre el clima y en menos de un minuto cuando ya habían notado que no había nubes, el silenció volvió a reinar. Cuando me estaba quedando dormida por "falta de distracción", el celular de Charlie, comenzó a vibrar en el compartimiento derecho, donde se sentaba Emmett. Abrió con un movimiento el aparato y leyó el mensaje. Luego tecleó una rápida respuesta y dirigió su atención denuevo a la carretera. Suspiró. Y luego de unos instantes de vacilación nos dijo:

"Cuando lleguemos al aeropuerto les presentaré a unos amigos. Son la familia Cullen y son viejos conocidos míos. Sus hijos irán al campamento con ustedes. Son 4 en total. Uno es de tu edad Emmett, su hermana es un año menor a ti, y los otros dos son de tu edad Bella." dijo mi padre por primera vez dirigiéndome la palabra desde ayer.

"Yipii… " Solté mis palabras derramadas con falsa emoción.

"¿son todos hermanos?" preguntó Emmett.

"No, en realidad no lo son. Los Cullen son sus tíos, en realidad solo de los Masen, solo dos de ellos, sus "verdaderos" nietos. Los otros dos son hijos de un matrimonio, los Hale, que vive ahora en Londres." contestó mi padre.

"¿Por qué están con los Cullen?" pregunté. Mi padre sonrió al ver que había captado mi atención por un momento. Y le había dirigido la palabra.

"Lamentablemente los padres de los mellizos murieron en un accidente de tráfico hace 7 años. Los Hale son los mayores y sus padres viven al separado de ellos. Es por eso que pasaron la mayor parte de su vida con los Cullen y son como hermanos." sonrió al decir esto último.

Yo en cambio me sentí un poco mal por ellos. Vivir tanto tiempo sin tus padres debió de haber sido muy duro. Tanto que ni siquiera yo, que me crié con la ayuda de un padre soltero sin experiencia alguna. Ellos se las arreglaron solos; o con los abuelos Cullen para ser más precisa...

Me quedé dormida apoyada en el marco de la ventana. En cuanto llegamos mi hermano abrió la puerta haciendo que casi me diera un duro golpe contra mi viejo el lindo asfalto. Me agarré a la manija de la camioneta justo a tiempo, usándola para no caer. En cuanto estuve parada en tierra firme, le golpee muy fuerte en la cabeza, el solo soltó un: _ewww_ pero no más que eso. Eso me frustró bastante. ¿Qué caso tenía pegarle si no iba a reaccionar como se debe?

Bajamos los bolsos de la camioneta y todos cruzamos la terminal para hacer el primer reparo: dejar las maletas en el avión. En las puertas de "check in" nos sorprendió ver a una familia, esperándonos con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

"¡Swan!" gritó un hombre que no aparentaba ser mayor que Charlie en años. Pero se le veía muy guapo. Alto, tez pálida, ojos claros y la sonrisa reluciente que nos dirigió lo hacía ver casi deslumbrante. Su cabello aún tenía rastros de color rubión que seguramente años atrás habrían asemejado miel.

Luego había una mujer de igual edad tomada de su mano. Cara en forma de corazón, y pulidos pómulos. Caramelo era el color de su pelo, sus ojos pardos nos miraban con infinita ternura y verdadera alegría. Tenían aspecto de buena gente al menos...

"¡Cullen!" respondió mi Charlie a la pareja.

Mi mirada se enfocó en una muchacha a su lado rubia como el oro, su cabello caía alrededor de su rostro en suaves bucles, lo que le daba un aspecto casi angelical. Poseía unos hermosos ojos de color celeste-gris y era también dueña de un cuerpo totalmente envidiable. ¿Oh por Dios! ¡ Esa mujer acabaría destruyendo mi poco ego sobrante! Su expresión dejaba mucho que desear, reflejando un aburrimiento profuso, mientras seguía pasando las paginas de su revista "_Vogue"._

Decidí cambiar mi mirada a la siguiente figura antes de que mi rostro atormentado atrayera indeseada atención. Un muchacho de la edad de Emmett seguramente, quien parecía adolorido, como si alguien lo estuviese obligando a padecer el peor de los males. Era muy guapo y de rostro sereno, se parecía mucho a la chica de cabello claro, con los mismos ojos peculiares, pero lo que me llamó la atención es que su mano estaba entrelazada a la de una chica, aparentemente de mi edad.

Ella tenía el pelo castaño oscuro casi negro con un corte que parecía moderno, era corto más corto aún que la altura de sus delgados hombros y sobresalían mechones para todos lados dándole a su cara un aspecto casi mítico, como el de un hada. Era por lo menos media cabeza más baja que yo, sus ojos eran de un color indefinido entre el verde y el pardo; y me examinaban intensamente mientras me miraba de arriba abajo. Luego de pasar su primer examen, en su mirada detecté ansiedad, ¿ansiedad?

Al encontrar mi mirada me regaló una brillante sonrisa mostrando su perfecta sonrisa blanca. Me fue imposible no devolvérsela pero eso solo pareció alimentar la ansiedad en sus ojos. Parecía dispuesta a saltar sobre mí debido a la hiperactividad que emanaba de la pequeña morocha pero enseguida me cayó bien. Dio unos pasos hasta encontrarse justo enfrente de mí y, para mi sorpresa, lanzó sus dos pequeños bracitos a mi alrededor estrujándome. Algo sorprendida tardé en reaccionar, pero luego de unos segundos mis brazos respondieron y, algo dubitativos, le devolvieron el abrazo.

Sentí la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes, que ahora enfocaban su mirada en mí expectantes. Pero los hermanos Cullen y Hale, ya que no sabía cuáles eran quienes, no parecían des-acostumbrados a su inusual muestra de afecto. Ellos solo estaban sorprendidos por mi reacción.

Me quedé congelada sin saber qué hacer ante todas sus miradas. Aunque mi cuerpo soltó mi antes familiar reacción sonrojándome. Hacía años que no sentía tanto ardor en mis mejillas, las que seguramente estaban de un mismísimo escarlata. Carraspeé aun atrapada en sus brazos y entonces, la duendecilla pareció reaccionar y me soltó rápidamente.

"¡Oh! Lo siento Isabella," me quedé helada. ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? "mi nombre es Alice Cullen. Y siento mucho si te asusté, lo cierto es que Carlisle me ha hablado mucho de ustedes."

"No importa, gusto en conocerte Alice, solo dime Bella." – le contesté con educadamente, todavía algo aturdida por su comportamiento anterior.

"¡_Sé_ que seremos grandes amigas Bella!" – confirió Alice regalándome una sonrisa. La forma en la que lo dijo me hizo sentir escalofríos. Pero imaginaba ya a Alice como una gran amiga, ya sea por su reacción o porque simplemente me cayó bien. Me gustaba por lo menos no estar sola en esto.

Es hora de irse chicas, - dijo mi Charlie, comparando el horario con el de los pasajes, y rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado. Alice tomó mi mano libre y me arrastró, literalmente, hacia la fila de personas, impaciente por subir al avión. Yo en realidad lo odiaba. Le tenía mucho miedo a esa cosa. El simple hecho de despegar los pies de la tierra suponía era escalofriante. Es decir, los hombres estaban hechos para la vida Terrena. ¿No es cierto? De otro modo nos habrían creado con alas para volar o con una aleta extra para nadar. Si así fuera el caso_… Desearía que alguien pudiera escuchar el razonamiento de mi cabeza algún día_, pensé suspirando.

"Alice..."– ella me interrumpió diciendo:

"Dime Bella..." – me dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

"Alice..." –comencé otra vez, no sabía cómo decirle el terror que le tenía yo a volar. Pero desde que la conocí, me pareció una chica muy confiable y no creí que ella fuese a reírse de mí, no lo parecía al menos. Definitivamente quería decírselo. – "yo..."

"Hola hermanita, ¿no me vas a presentar a tu amiga?" – preguntó mi irritante hermano acercándose a nosotras. Pude ver los ojos de Alice llenarse de miedo en cuanto vió lo grande que era mi hermano.

"Tranquila...- le susurré. Ella me dirigió una mirada, y pareció relajarse un poco- "mi hermano Emmett,"- dije con un tono de voz más alto, para que todos me oyeran. Luego me dirigí a mi hermano- "Emmett, Alice."

"Un placer, pulgarcita" - dijo mi hermano dándole a Alice un "abrazo" verdaderamente fuerte como era característico de mi hermano. Pude apreciar como el color de mi amiga pasaba de ser pálido a ser azulado.

"¡Suéltala Emmett, no puede respirar!" – le grité a mi estúpido hermano. El enseguida se dio cuenta el cambio y la dejó ir.

"Un... gus... to...! – intentó jadeante decir mi pequeña amiga aún sin aire suficiente en los pulmones. La rubia había levantado su cabeza de la revista y observaba la escena con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Pero pude observar como sus ojos miraban de arriba a abajo a Emmett. El hermano de la rubia se acercó para ver cómo estaba Alice. Le susurró algo que no llegué a escuchar y me quedé impactada cuando él depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de mi amiga. La duendecilla le sonrió pareciendo perdida en los ojos del muchacho, y luego, saliendo de su burbuja, finalmente, vió que no estaba sola y el color natural de sus mejillas pasó al escarlata muy rápidamente. El chico por su parte no dejo de sonreír.

"Bella, él es Jasper Hale... mi novio" – dijo con tono soñador.

"Un placer, Jasper." - dandole un amistoso apretón de mano mientras que él solo me contestó con una sonrisa, y volvió sus ojos a Alice. Pronto volvieron a su "conexión extra-visual-rara" y tuve que apartar la vista de la parejita.

Vislumbré a mi hermano hablando con la hermosa muchacha. Pude ver como los ojos de Emmett, brillaban con interés mirándola de arriba abajo. Me extrañé de la mirada de la rubia; si Alice y jasper estaban juntos... ¿podría significar que el hermano restante estaba con ella?. Sentí pena por Em, que ajeno a toda realidad se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído. el rostro de ella se contornó y le dió un gfuerte golpe en la cabeza. Esto me hizo soltar una carcajada. Alice y Jasper me miraron con curiosidad. Yo señalé con un dedo hacia los dos tortolitos y de inmediato ella se unió a mis risas. Jasper solo sonrió. Parecía algo serio cundo se trataba de su hermana y podía ver preocupación en sus ojos.

Anunciaron el abordaje a nuestro vuelo por los parlantes. Ya era hora de subir al avión. Tomé dos rápidas inhalaciones y me dirigí a Alice con nueva determinación.

"Alice yo..."

"¿Dónde está Edward?" – preguntó Carlisle. Todos se limitaron a decir que no sabían, pero Alice me dio una mirada inquisitiva y respondió:

"Lo encontraremos arriba."

Ok, se que tardé muchisimoo! Pero mi idea original era eliminarlo... Decidí continuarlo, y ya tengo algunos capítulos más-

Esta vez prometo más rapidez en mis actualizaciones!


	3. Hey there mistery guy!

**_"La patosidad me llama"_**

**BPOV**

Despues de esperar en la sala de abordaje unos minutos en los que intenté decirle a Alice mi "problema" con los aviones. Pero la duendecilla no paraba de hablar, mientras Jasper hablaba de fútbol con mi hermano y la rubia se concentraba nuevamente en su revista.

"Alice…" intenté nuevamente.

"¡Oh! Lo siento Bella, - dijo mientras miraba el reloj en su muñeca – debo… ir al baño!" inquirió poniéndose de pie en un salto, y dirigiéndose en la dirección de los toilettes.

Suspiré. Esto no me pintaba, es decir, ¿Quién tiene una hora determinada para ir? Pero no tuve tiempo de pensar en las multiples razones para su actuar extraño porque inmediatamente una azafata nos indicó que era hora de embarcar y pasamos a un largo pasillo junto con un grupo de gente y turistas. Me temblaban las manos, y mis oídos me pitaban. _Calma Bella, son solo tres horas! Y no hay razones para que nada malo pase, está comprobado…o no?._

Con manos sudorosas alcancé mis pasajes y demás a la azafata de la puerta, pero resbalaron esparciéndose en el piso. "_Genial la patosidad me llama" _pensé mientras me agachaba a recogerlos_. _La asistente ni siquiera hizo ademán de ayudarme. Una mano apareció a mi lado ayudándome con el papeleo, me enderecé cuando hube recogido el ultimo; y me vi atrapada en esmeralda. Unas pestañas casi femeninas oscuras y largas las enmarcaban. El rostro que los acompañaba me dejó sin un solo pensamiento coherente, pero sus labios, finos y llenos captivaron mi deseo. Me entregó mis pasajes y documentos y sin una palabra dio media vuelta y se alejó desapareciendo entre la gente.

Alice llegó justo en ese momento del baño, pero no compartí mi encuentro con el misterioso muchacho de ojos increíbles. Desde allí partimos solos luego de que nos despidiéramos de papá y de Carlisle y su esposa Esme. Jasper se puso de acuerdo y cambiaron los asientos de modo que ahora yo viajaba con Alice, mi hermano con la hermana de Jasper que resultó llamarse Rosalie. Jasper viajaría con Edward el hermano mellizo de Alice que aún no había conocido. Nos sentamos en los lugares acordados y yo inmediatamente me tensé aferrándome a los apoya brazos de mi asiento, como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Me puse el cinturón de seguridad y aguardé escuchando atentamente las guías de seguridad que representaban las azafatas. El anuncio de partida fue dada, primero en inglés, después en francés, portugués y por último español. Cerré los ojos durante el despegue y no los abrí hasta que Alice me susurró al oído:

"Bella, ¿estas despierta? ¿Te sientes enferma?"

"Si, Alice. Y no Alice." – le respondí con otro susurro.

"¡¿No estuvo genial el despegue?" – me preguntó dando pequeños saltitos en el asiento de al lado, me sorprendió que el avión no votara a la par con ella.

"No Alice, lo cierto es que me aterra volar ..." – dije apoyando mi cabeza nuevamente cuando sentí al avión tambalearse ligeramente.

"¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?" – me cortó ella – "Por suerte tengo la solución para eso. No pararé de hablar contigo hasta que aterricemos, entonces no podrás tener miedo." – prometió. – "La distracción a tu mente puede jugar en contra de tus miedos" - No pude evitar reírme de su retorcida lógica.

Pero de ese modo, tal y como me había prometido Alice, no dejó de hablar hasta que llegamos al aeropuerto y descendimos. La pequeña duende seguía hablando todavía.

"... y es por eso que mi color favorito es el canela. Luego del rosa, claro, aunque no sé si al canela se lo considera un color, pero es bonito, ¿no crees? ¿piensas que es un color? Y si no ¿qué rayos es?" - dijo y luego soltó unas risitas. – "creo que ya descendimos Bella, lo siento creo que me emocioné." – le sonreí, porque para todas sus preguntas no pidió respuesta alguna. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

"¿Qué es lo que escucho? ¿silencio?" – dijo Jasper abrazando por la espalda a mi pequeña amiga, haciéndonos a todos reir, mientras ella se ruborizaba y le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

"¿Quién apagó la radio?" – prosiguió Emmett. Haciendo que todos riéramos aún más. Y que las mejillas de una Alice mortificada, se colorearan en un color más intenso. Sonreí al pensar que no era la única con humillantes reacciones.

El aeropuerto estaba desbordando de gente. Pedimos un taxi pero tuvimos que irnos solo mi hermano y yo ya que la duendecilla y Rosalie se irían al baño a cambiarse la ropa por el uniforme y para arreglarse luego del viaje.

Eso me hizo pensar en el instituto.

La verdad es que, aunque perteneciera al grupo de las "populares" tampoco era como ellas. _"Aunque si intentas serlo"_ me reprochó una vocecita. Yo nunca había tenido novio real. Y tampoco había besado a nadie. Tan solo pertenecía a ellas por ser hermana de Emmett, que era capitán del equipo de baseball y fútbol . Luego se me fueron pegando hábitos de ellas, es decir, ¡hacía años que no me ruborizaba! Usaba maquillaje hasta para estar en mi casa, no les daba una segunda mirada a mis viejos amigos y/o considerados nerds. Y aunque sabía que eso no era lo correcto, no tenía otra opción más que simular ser lo que no soy. Ese pensamiento me enfureció. ¿Por qué tenía que fingir para tener "amigas"? Apuesto a que si no hubiera sido hermana del oso, sería una perfecta don nadie, ¿Debería ser así? Las amigas no tendrían...

"Bells... Bellsy...¡Bella!" – me gritó mi hermano al oído. Haciendo que saltara de el asiento golpeándome la cabeza contra el alfeizar de la ventana.

"Si sigues haciendo eso Emmett..." – susurre medio gritando, con mis manos cerradas en puños fuertemente. Mi furia, la furia que había nacido de esos pensamientos, estaba totalmente dirigida a Emmett en estos momentos.

"¿Qué harás, oh poderosa Bella?" – preguntó mi hermano alzando las cejas, claramente retándome a hacerlo.

"¡Esto!" – grité y comencé una batalla de cosquillas sin piedad. Sabía que la debilidad de mi hermano eran las cosquillas, por más que no quiera admitirlo, él era casi tan débil como yo.

"Bas... ta... Isa... be...lla...Swan..." – dijo entre risas y jadeos.

Me detuve, el taxista nos miraba con una mirada seria que me recordó a la mirada de Charlie cuando se ponía en "modo de reproche". Lo ignoré y me dediqué a mirar por la ventana.

Ya habíamos llegado. El campamento Bay-Loch se hallaba en todo su esplendor a menos de 5 metros de sus puertas. Estaba lleno de adolescentes. Eran desde los 15 años hasta los 18 años. Habían muchos extranjeros con distinto tipo de acentos. Pude descubrir que también había de diferentes continentes. Algunos con acento británico y otros con el común Americano. Al parecer ni los Cullen ni los Hale estaban aún aquí. Me sentí extraña sin pulgarcita parloteando sin cesar a mi lado. Emmett bajó nuestros bolsos del taxi, y le pagó al conductor. Y vi alejarse mi única salida al exterior, por la estrecha autopista. Comencé a explorar el territorio en busca de salida y memorizando la zona para mi próximo escape,

Me di lentamente la vuelta para mirar otra vez hacia la multitud de jóvenes y me encontré con un par de ojos celestes bebé, demasiado cerca para mi comodidad.

"Hola, Michael Newton, Mike para ti." – me dijo con un guiño que intentaba ser seductor, pasándose la mano por su cabello grasiento a causa de su excesiva cantidad de gel.

A su lado también observándome había un muchacho rubio, que caminó hacia mí.

El chico que estaba parado frente a mí era algo más alto que yo, tenía pelo rubio oscuro atado en una coleta y músculos definidos. Supongo que estaba bien, aunque había algo en su mirada negra como el azabache que me inquietaba. ¡¿Por qué lo estaba analizando? El chico se presentó como James Carter, y cuando se fijó en Emmett, aparentemente se dio cuenta de que tenía… ahh, una llamada en camino, claro. Pero aparentemente, James no fue el único que emprendió la marcha al ver los 80 kilos de masa puro musculo de mi hermano saliendo del taxi a mis espaldas.

El encuentro con James, y Mike, me dio una idea... ¿qué tal si utilizo el campamento para no ser como era antes? Pero entonces me acordé. Campamento más mi nombre igual desastre (tobillo torcido, ropa sucia, caídas, posiblemente llevarme a alguien conmigo cuando caiga rodando por la montaña…).sentí una mano alrededor de mi cintura y me volví para ver a Emmett, mirando de una manera no muy amigable a mis nuevos "amigos" y a los que ahora despejaban el lugar. En cuanto la multitud entera se disipó, suspiré. Debía admitir que para ser un chico lindo, James, corría muy rápido. Él debería de estar agradecido, porque sino, se hubiera sometido a mi mal humor constante desde que me enteré de que vendría aquí. Pero ahora en modo acumulativo.

Alguien colocó sus manos sobre mis ojos y quedé cegada de pronto.

¿Emmett? ¡No es divertido ya suéltame! – le grité tratando de zafarme de sus manos. Pero las manos de mi hermano no eran tan pequeñas, creo que definitivamente las uñas de mi hermano no estaban pintadas y estas olían realmente bien...como lavanda? ¿Qué hacía Emmett con mis cosas _otra vez_?

no soy Emmett, Bella... ¡me sorprende que no me hallas reconocido! – me grito en el oído la voz de un conocido duendecillo fingiendo indignación. Luego me abrazó muy fuertemente.

Hola a ti también Alice.

Pero ella no tuvo tiempo de responderme, ya que una mujer de de edad media entre los 30 y 40, con pelo corto oscuro, menuda, y vestida con un uniforme similar al nuestro, salvo porque llevaba bermudas, y un suéter maga larga, subió a un pequeño escenario y comenzó a hablar por un gran altavoz en la mano.

"Queridos, estudiantes y campistas, - fruncí el ceño al oír esa última palabra, y mirando sobre mi hombro pude ver que mi hermano me daba una mirada significativa, antes de soltar una risotada - ¡les damos la bienvenida a el campamento Bay-Loch!" – _**Hurra**_, dijo una vocecita sarcástica en el fondo de mi cabeza.

" Ahora, les asignaremos sus habitaciones. – continuó la menuda mujer - Las cabañas de los hombres están a la derecha sobre el muelle. La de las señoritas a la izquierda. Los números de las cabañas están inscripto en grandes carteles sobre éstas. No podrán perderse, si van sobre día, se los aseguro. Las visitas de los estudiantes de una cabaña a otra son desde las 9 a.m. hasta las 9 p.m. durante el día se realizaran diferentes actividades que serán comunicadas en el salón de encuentro en la cabaña mayor en el centro del complejo. ¿alguna pregunta?

Nadie levantó la mano. Así que prosiguió – de acuerdo. Cabaña de mujeres: Mallory, Stanley, Webber, cabaña 1 .Gregory, Clearwater, Denali, Sawyer, cabaña 2. Hale, Cullen, Swan, cabaña 3...

Okey… eso fue muy extraño…Las tres gritamos y nos abrazamos felices.

"¡Es genial que Carlisle conozca a los dueños del campamento!" – gritóAlice, dando pequeños saltitos aplaudiendo. Rosalie a su lado sonrió soltando una risotada.

"¿Es eso verdad? – les pregunté. Una pregunta realmente estúpida, Rosalie me respondió con una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Me sorprendió su comportamiento debido a que casi no habíamos intercambiado mas de dos palabras. "¡genial!" – grité. – "ustedes me ayudaran a escaparme de aquí." – les susurré a ambas.

"¿Quieres _**irte**_ de aquí?" – Me preguntó Alice con cara de espanto, haciendo sonar esas palabras como una palabrota. Rosalie por su parte alzó las cejas elocuentemente dándome una mirada que claramente cuestionaba mi cordura.

"Chicas..."- dejé el bolso en el suelo antes de que me dislocara el hombro y me volteé para hacerles frente. Totalmente decidida.

"Hace mucho que no venía a los campamentos. Simplemente… no me gustan" – dije esto último como si fuera obvio – "No sé hacer nada. Solo me caigo, me lastimo, y me ensucio. ¿qué hay de divertido en eso?"- les dije.

Las dos se miraron como si estuviera loca. Y luego Rosalie dijo:

"Hagamos un trato Bells." – Rosalie inquirió mirándome a los ojos, aun me sorprendía la facilidad, que tenía con ambas. Era increíble como ya podíamos hablar y apenas nos conocíamos.-" si a la semana te aburres te sacamos de aquí. "Pero, si a la semana no te aburres... pues..." – dijo Rosalie pensando en algo que podría hacer.

"Tendrás que ...¡cumplir con una prenda! Una prenda sencillamente horrenda".- dijo Alice mientras acariciaba sus manos como si estuviera pensando ya en algo maquiavélico.

"Okey... ¡pero solo un semana y me largo!"- les dije. Y cerramos el trato.

* * *

_Corto... lo sé, pero prometo el siguiente en muy poco tiempo!_

_Philies._


	4. We are here!

_**"El comienzo del Fin"**_

Llegamos a nuestra cabaña. Era de madera, con una puerta ancha y pesada en frente y con mosquiteros en las pocas ventanas que se encontraban a la vista. Debajo de cada una de ellas había un pequeño cantero con muchas flores de colores vívidos como el rojo, amarillo, lila... el interior era cálido y acogedor, algo que nunca me hubiera imaginado. Las paredes estaban revestidas con papel color amarillo tenue, dándole así un aspecto más hogareño. El piso era de madera también. Había tres camas y dos mesitas de noche entre cada una de ellas. La pared del lado derecho estaba totalmente tapada por un gigantesco armario de madera. Una puerta comunicaba al baño, donde no había ducha…

"Eh, chicas... ¿Dónde está la ducha? No creo que nos lavemos en el lago, ¿o si?" – les pregunté pensando en como sería. El lago estaba muy limpio, a decir verdad, pero me molestaba no haber traído mi traje de baño bonito. No me bañaría sin ropa. Y no pensaba ser vista en los que traje. Eso estaba seguro, con todos esos chicos fuera, seguramente espiándonos entre los árboles...

_Flash-back_

_Era extraño pero se podría decir que el clima era casi perfecto en La-Push. Billy Black nos había invitado junto con Emmett y Charlie, a pasar unas semanas en la reserva, donde Charlie aprovechaba todas las madrugadas que podía en arreglar su viejo equipo de pesca, e ir junto con Harry Clearwater y Billy a pescar. No podía entender la fascinación de sentarse toda una mañana en una barca demasiado pequeña para tres personas adultas, esperando a por los peces a que piquen, y créanme, la locura de Emmett cada vez que _"casi sacaba",_ como él los describía, peces así de grande solía decir haciendo un exagerado gesto con sus manos, mientras agitaba en cólera y maldecía por lo bajo a todas las especies de animales marinos que conocía, lo que… eran relativamente _pocas_. _

_Me sorprendió en que esta vez Em, optara por quedarse con nosotros. Por lo general, solo Jake y yo bajábamos a la playa a pasar el tiempo. _

_Al salir de la casa me asaltó una cálida brisa, y mientras bajaba a toda prisa la pequeña pendiente que separaba la casa de los Black a la playa, intentaba mantener conmigo el toallón mientras intentaba mantener mi falda lo suficientemente baja como para no dejar a vista mi traje de baño a puntitos, y al mismo tiempo de no tropezarme y ganarme una ida al hospital. Créase o no, con mis cortos 6 años de vida, podría jurar que más de la mitad de los empleados del hospital local, me conocían por nombre y apellido, lo que era, _muy_ vergonzoso._

_Nunca me ponía faldas, lo que solo aumentaba mi incomodidad, al estar pendiente de cada soplo de viento. Y las sandalias no estaban mucho mejor, con mi patosidad no debería permitírseme utilizarlas, ya que en los tres días que llevaba utilizándolas, había conseguido romper dos floreros, pisado a Jacob numerosas veces, y varios encontronazos con mi fiel amigo: el suelo. _

_Llegué a la playa milagrosamente sin ninguna caída y antes de que mi hermano o Jacob lo hicieran antes que yo. Jadeante, me senté en el árbol que considerábamos base, en donde sabrían encontrarme y me recosté sobre él. A los pocos segundos, pude empezar a oír, las fuertes pisadas de ambos y me incorporé. Em se quitó la camisa y se encaminó directamente al agua, retándonos a hacerlo también._

_Como era de suponerse a mi edad, no tardé en bajarme de un salto del árbol, en el momento en que se escucho un fuerte _¡SHRAK!

_Me volteé para ver que de la falda para abajo, un enorme tajo se abría en mi traje de baño. Dejando entrever mis partes traseras. _

"_¿¡Que te pasa Bells? ¿no vienes al agua?" preguntó Emmett al verme sonrojándome._

_Sentándome rápidamente en la arena, pensé en mis opciones. Pero no tuve tanta suerte ya que Emmett con su complexión de un chico de más de siete años me levantó del suelo dejándome totalmente descubierta a un Jacob que no tardó en romper a carcajadas. Em, volvió rápidamente la cabeza y se dio cuenta de mi "problema" rápidamente dejándome en el suelo y sujetándose el estómago, siguió el ejemplo de Jacob._

_Rápidamente corrí hacia el agua, que estaba lo suficientemente turbia para no dejar nada verse y prometí no salir hasta que Charlie regresara…_

_Fin del Flash-Back_

Pero Alice y Rosalie se me quedaron viendo. Ambas tenían una graciosa mueca en la boca. Como si estuvieran tratando de contener la risa. ¡oh, no! No estarán diciendo que...

"Calma Bells, las duchas se encuentran en la cabaña al centro comunitario del campamento. Los horarios de baño están en esa planilla." – me dijo Rosalie señalando un papel sobre la mesa.

"Creímos que ya habías visitado un campamento con anterioridad..." – dijo Alice con diversión en sus oscuros ojos.

"La verdad, es que sí." – les dije bajando la cabeza. No quería recordar mi último campamento.

"Está bien... ahora ¡desempaquemos! Tenemos solo 2 horas, así que... ¡manos a la obra!" – dijo Rosalie aplaudiendo, dando fin a la conversación.

Luego, se dirigió hasta su bolso y sacó un I-Pod de un color colorado-escarlata. Lo conectó a los parlantes y comenzamos a escuchar música mientras quitábamos sábanas de la cama, y llenábamos los roperos con nuestras cosas. Me sorprendió ver la cantidad de ropa importada que Alice y Rosalie habían traído, no me sorprendió ver marcas como_ Gucci, Dolce & Gabanna, Versace, Abercrombie_, entre otras, lo que me sorprendió fue la cantidad de ella, Alice llevaba más bolsos con 4 3 de ellos los había cargado Jasper, necesariamente haciendo do viajes, y uno de mano, pero Rosalie tenía 3 y dos de ellos más grandes que los de Alice; los cuales Emmett ayudó a traer. La cantidad de prendas que la duendecilla estaba guardando en el ropero, hacía que casi no hubiera lugar para nosotras. Su bolso no parecía disminuir de tamaño, lo que me extrañó. Parecía que Alice tenía un don para acomodar su ropa, sin hacer explotar la mochila en el intento. Debía pedirle que me enseñara luego.

"Ehh… Alice, ¿cómo esperas que entre lo nuestro allí?" pregunté pasando mi vista entre el escayolado armario. Alice rió.

"Ay Bella, les he dejado un estante vacío." Dijo como si fuero lo más obvio en la tierra. Cuando vió mi mirada dubitativa, inmediatamente comenzó a desbalijar el mío.

"Bella, ¿qué crees que haces con las camisas usadas de Emmett?" preguntó mientras sacaba dos de las que había empacado.

"Hmmm son de Charlie, o solían serlo… no sabía que mas podía utilizar en este tipo de ocasiones, además, son cómodas." Alice y Rosalie intercambiaron una mirada.

Luego de que Alice retiró hasta el último contenido de mi bolso, siempre musitando perpleja, me lanzó la revista que antes estaba leyendo Rose y dijo con expresión seria:

"Ten, edúcate" y con eso volvió a arropar su cama.

Nunca había sentido inclinación por la moda, generalmente, Lauren hacía todo ese trabajo por mí, y aunque usaba una falda de tanto en tanto, aún me costaba equilibrarme en tacones. Por lo cual siempre utilizaba converse, lo que molestaba infinitamente a las demás- suspiré pensando en la superficialidad del asunto. De hecho, las demás también eran así. Amaban pasar todo el día, de tienda en tienda. Sinceramente, siempre buscaba una excusa para no ir, pero cuando no encontraba ninguna cuerda, mis amigas me arrastraban consigo en un día de "interminables bolsas de diseñadores"

Cuando terminamos de hacer las camas y ordenar nuestras pertenencias, aún nos quedaba 30 minutos para tener que volver, así que, saqué de mi bolsa, un paquete de galletas, que había guardado antes de irnos, ya que no había desayunado muy bien. Pero también sabía que Emmett se comería mas de medio paquete solo dejándome dos, ( si no tenía mucho apetito), por lo que no las abrí antes. Les ofrecí a mis amigas y comenzamos una larga charla para conocernos mejor.

Las dos, sentían curiosidad por el lugar en donde vivía. Me hicieron muchas preguntas acerca de cómo era vivir en una gran ciudad, y si había centros comerciales. Pero por sobretodo, de chicos. Me agolparon con mil preguntas, y parecían realmente sorprendidas cuando admití que solo había salido con un chico, y ni siquiera duró una semana… En realidad la población masculina era parcialmente la misma, lindos, pero sin cerebro. Me extrañó que no supieran mucho de Phoenix, era una ciudad muy grande. A juzgar por la cantidad de ropa que llevaban y de la pregunta reciente, podría decirse que Alice y Rosalie eran lo que se dice: "compradoras compulsivas". Alice y Rosalie parecían más interesadas en realidad en lo que era el clima de Arizona. A juzgar por sus teces ambas provenían de un lugar sin mucho sol…

Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, la hora de almorzar, se nos había adelantado. Con mi paquete de galletas medio vacío, caminamos de vuelta a la cabaña mayor, riendo de nuestras experiencias más vergonzosas. En general mías y de mi hermano debía admitir, cuando podía desviarlas de ser el centro de la conversación.

Les conté que años atrás teníamos una puerta totalmente de vidrio. Em con su poco intelecto, corrió hacía ella e impactó contra el vidrio cayendo al piso. Les conté lo divertido que fue ver a mi hermano horas y horas estrellándose contra es vidrio hasta que finalmente el vidrio cedió rompiéndose y Emmett terminó en el mismo lugar que antes solo que esta vez en el lado opuesto de la puerta, y con una mirada confundida en el rostro. Por supuesto que a Emmett nada le paso… ¿quizás una baja de neuronas?

Las tres estallamos en carcajadas. Alice y Rosalie terminaron revolcándose en el suelo sujetándose con las manos los costados, que debían de dolerles de veras, ya que llevábamos más de 3 minutos de reír sin parar.

Cuando llegamos el salón comedor, estaba abarrotado de estudiantes. Tanto, que no teníamos sitio en donde sentarnos. Suspiré. Tendríamos que dirigirnos fuera del salón para comer. Tomamos nuestras bandejas y fuimos en busca de algo para comer. Para mi sorpresa, el menú era bastante variado, y todo se veía delicioso. Habían hamburguesas, Salchichas, pizza y guisados. Para acompañarlo había, arroz, choclo, y distintos tipos de legumbres. Y ensaladas, muchas ensaladas. Ensalada de huevo, tomate, cebolla, lechuga, papa, y un montón de combinaciones diferentes. También estaban las verduras separadas por si preferías combinarla a gusto. De postre, distintos pasteles, helados, o fruta.

Elegí una ensalada de lechuga, tomate y huevo, para comer. Y para el postre, una rebanada de pastel de moras fresco. Por último una limonada para beber, y me dirigí hacia la salida con Alice y Rose.

Para mi sorpresa, pulgarcita había elegido: una hamburguesa acompañada con una ensalada mixta y una ración de arroz, dos pastelitos de arándanos y para beber una coca cola Light. Rosalie, había elegido lo mismo excepto por su bebida. Prefirió un agua mineral.

Emmett y Jasper nos saludaron de lejos, y entraron a buscar su comida.

"Debes alimentarte bien, si quieres ser capaz de realizar las actividades del campamento" – dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros ante mi mirada de sorpresa, dirigida a su bandeja.

"Es que Bells es amiga de las plantas" dijo mi hermano con la boca llena mientras se sentaba al lado de Rosalie. Ésta lo golpeó en la cabeza susurrándole "no hables con la boca llena"

Sonreí ante la confianza que ya se tenían los dos.

"¿Eres vegetariana?"preguntó Jasper entretenido.

Solo asentí mientras me llevaba un bocado a la boca.

Nos sentamos a la sombra de un árbol cerca del muelle. Desde allí podíamos escuchar el ruido de las barquillas chocando unas contra otras, por el movimiento de lago. Debía admitir que el escenario era bastante tranquilizador.

"¿Han encontrado a tu hermano?" – le pregunté a Alice, después de un momento den charla amena.

"Sí. Edward, está en la cabaña con Jasper y tu hermano. ¿Lo conoces?" – me preguntó con una mirada que no supe reconocer.

"En realidad no, luego de que me raptaste, no fui capaz de articular palabra con ninguno más." – le dije sonriendo mientras ella se ruborizaba.

"Bueno, él estará en las mismas actividades que nosotras, por su edad. Así que te lo presentaremos" – dijo Rose, con la misma mirada que la duende.

A lo lejos escuchamos sonar una campana. Suspiré y dejé mi espalda golpear el suelo con fuerza. Un claro gesto de irritación.

Emmett soltó una carcajada. Era hora de comenzar con las actividades. _**Genial**_. Ahí estaba esa vocecita en mi mente de nuevo. Y ni siquiera mi había mentalizado para la clase de tortura que llevaríamos acabo en unos pocos minutos. Simplemente no había vena en mi cuerpo en donde se pudiera hallar un poco de masoquismo.


	5. First camp activity

Alice y Rosalie, de alguna forma lograron sacarme de mi postura en el piso ahora parándome en mis pies. Solté un gruñido de irritación y coordiné mis piernas para que estas avanzaran hacia adelante. Aunque pude imaginarme una y mil veces dando media vuelta y corriendo, cuanto más rápido pudiera sin tropezarme hasta llegar a la cabaña, donde podría encerrarme en el baño y tener piedad de mí como se debe. Pero nada de eso funcionaría, porque aunque sabía que Alice y Rose, me tenían completamente agarrada, Emmett era por lo menos, tres veces más rápido que yo. Por lo cual, con un suspiró descarté mi plan de fuga.

Nos reunimos junto con una muchedumbre de personas ansiosas y expectantes. La manada de adolecentes no paraba de cotillear haciendo del ruido constante un zumbido molesto e irritante. Nuevamente la mujer de cabello negro intentaba, sin éxito acallarlos, para dar inicio a lo que sería el comienzo del fin… o eso creía. Yo esperaba que no se callaran con los dedos cruzados. Mientras menos tiempo tengamos, mejor. Pero no tuve tanta suerte. Ya que una mujer subió al estrado a su lado, dejándolos a todos sin palabras. La mujer, o muchacha debería decir, lucía un poco mayor que yo. Con bucles dorados-fresa cayendo hasta su cintura. Perfecta cara con ojos imposiblemente azules, y cuerpo despampanante. Su belleza podría hasta destronar a Rosalie de no haber parecido una ramera, estaba segura de que su uniforme era por lo menos tres tallas menores a lo que debería permitirse. Rodé los ojos al percatarme de que todas las miradas de la población masculina centraban sus ojos en todas partes menos en su rostro.

"¡Es la hora de comenzar con la primer actividad del campamento!" – gritó la directora por el altavoz. Logrando llamarles la atención por el momento.

Todos le respondieron con gritos y exclamaciones de excitación. Excepto por mí claro. Mi entusiasmo a diferencia del de mis compañeros era puramente forzado. – "Los alumnos de 15 años hoy practicarán béisbol. Las canchas se encuentran a unos metros al sur de las cabañas. Un encargado los guiará. Ya pueden irse."

En eso lo que parecía un cuarto de la muchedumbre, rompió en estampida, reí al ver a algunos, hasta sacar pecho cuando pasaban al lado del estrado. Pronto desaparecieron en el bosque.

"Los de dieciséis hoy harán competencia de remo. Las parejas están inscriptas en las planillas del hall dentro de la cabaña. Un encargado, por favor, si puede acercarse con la planilla y comenzar a distribuir a los estudiantes sería magnífico."

De inmediato una mujer de unos treinta y tantos años comenzó a gritar los apellidos emparejándolos y dándoles el número de su barca.

Muy pronto sólo quedamos los de diecisiete y dieciocho años. Aunque Alice y yo teníamos dieciséis años, los Cullen nos habían inscripto en la cadena de diecisiete para que Rose no estuviera sola y así quedar mas cerca de Emmett y Jasper, que estaban en la categoría de dieciocho años.

"Los estudiantes de diecisiete años, hoy irán de escalada. Por favor sigan a Angela," - dijo señalando a una muchacha que parecía tener menos de veinte años. _"Oh-uh, esto no me gusta…para nada"_ pensó una vocecita mientras miles de voces se desataban en mi cabeza, todas con el mismo tono de alarma. Casi podía oírlas gritando _"¡Corre Bella, corre!"_ en sincronización. Angela era menuda, morocha de bote y medía algo más que yo. Era bonita, tengo que admitirlo, y sus ojos quedaban cubiertos bajo un espeso flequillo y unas gafas. Pero pude notar que eran de un color oscuro, casi negro. Nos sonrió, una sonrisa tímida y comenzó a caminar, adentrándose en el bosque. Al caminar balanceaba su larga melena de un lado, para el otro.

Cuando llegamos, quedamos de frente a un paredón de unos treinta metros de alto. Era gris, y tenía pequeñas rocas de colores sobresaliendo. Estaba dividido en dos partes, y a cada lado, colgaban unos arneses. Me perecía algo familiar, y un cosquilleo en el estómago me digo que no me iba a gustar. La visión de esta actividad no me dejaba tranquila. No creía ser capaz de llegar a tocar la campana que se hallaba en la cabecera de ésta. ¡se veía tan diminuta desde el suelo! Suelo... esa es la clave. Quedarse pegada al suelo... ¡¿Es que no podían entender eso? _"Te lo dijimos Bella",_ pude oír a las viejas vocecitas. Gemí, al pensar en pisar esas tramposas piedras de colores. Se veían tan sospechosas... y no era tampoco una de las mas coordinadas.

"Estudiantes," - dijo Angela,interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. –" éste será el juego de hoy. Hagan dos filas, a la izquierda los hombres, y a la derecha las mujeres. Será una carrera." – Se escucharon risas y gritos a la mención de la ultima palabra. _**Genial, genial, ...¡y más genial**_! Exclamó la vocecita imaginándome caer desde esa altura. ¡Auch!

Una carcajada familiar me hizo girar y vi a Emmett pasar junto con su grupo a unos metros de donde estaba parada. Le lancé una mirada venenosa y junto con Jasper se echó a reir.

"¡Tú puedes Bella!" gritó mi hermano, haciendo todas las cabezas girar en mi dirección_. Hola rubor_, pensé mientras me ponía colorada como un tomate-

Angela que pareció comprenderme, me dio una sonrisa y sintiendo mi incomodidad, prosiguió:

" Los dos equipos deberán salir individualmente, llegar hasta la cima, y agitar la campana. Luego, deberán bajar, descolocarse los arneses, y el segundo de la fila deberá comenzar a subir, cuando se lo haya puesto correctamente. El primer equipo en terminar de subir ganará luego de que el último integrante haya tocado la campana. ¿alguna duda?" – Preguntó suavemente pero con la mirada seria. Eso me dio a entender, que no quería dudas.

Estuve a punto de preguntarle si se podía saltear esta actividad pero antes de que lograra abrir mi boca el silbato sonó dando comienzo, así, al juego.

Me coloqué atrás de todo en la fila deseando que alguien lo hiciera por mí. Pero Emmett había arruinado esa posibilidad, sería reconocida como la chica tomate, o seguramente peor. Me senté, mientras todos los demás vitoreaban por su equipo, a mirar. Debía admitir que Alice era muy buena escalando las peligrosas piedras. Parecía que sus pequeños pies estaban hechos para amoldarse a las peligrosas piedras multicolores. Parecía no tener problemas encontrando y grácilmente pasando de piedra en piedra, haciéndolo parecer casi fácil. Muchas chicas pasaron sin problemas al parecer, lo que me dio un poco de confianza... y entonces le tocó a Rosalie. Ella parecía tan nerviosa como yo en este juego pero lo que no me esperaba es que al soltarse de una piedra Rose cayera a una gran colchoneta al pie del gigantesco paredón. Mi corazón se detuvo y volvió a su afán de arranque a toda velocidad, en cuanto verifiqué que salía ilesa, sin ningún tipo de herida. Pero conociéndome, dudaba de mi buena suerte al apuntar la caída.

¡Descalificada! – sentenció Angela mientras ayudaba a mi amiga a ponerse en pie. - ¡ahora la última ronda!

Hay no. Si Rosalie había sido descalificada... eso significaba... que yo... "_**HAY POR DIOS**_!" Gritó la vocecita en mi cabeza. Levanté mi cabeza al cielo y dije en un murmullo, esperando que no me oyeran.:

¿¡Por qué me odias? – le reclamé.

Al parecer no lo dije tan bajo, ya que muchas chicas y chicos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. Otra vez pude sentir el familiar calor en mis mejillas_. "¡Bella basta de hacernos quedar en ridículo!_" pensó otra parte de mí que ahora intentaba aquietarnos a ambas, la vocecilla y a mí.

Isabella, un paso adelante. Alice, ayúdale a ponerse el arnés por favor. – dijo Angela al ver que no reaccionaba. Gemí. No, no, no. ¡No estaba lista para escalar! Pensé con pánico... "_**¡Hay por dios!...¡Hay por dios!"**_ Seguía gritando la vocecilla.

Me colocaron el tosco aparato y enseguida comencé a escuchar los vítores. "¡Bella, Bella, Bella...!" era en la última en la fila, donde Alice y Rosalie se ubicaron; enseguida una multitud de vítores se alzaron cantando mi nombre. Lo que significaba que si no llegaba a tocar la campana mi equipo perdería esta actividad. Dejando que los chicos nos tomen ventaja. Tomé estos cinco minutos como duelo. Sabía que la confianza recidía en mi ahora, pero no pude evitar pensar…¡Esto es una gran, gran equivocación!

El silbato sonó haciendo que saliera disparada hacia la infinita pared. Las primeras cuatro piedras fueron fáciles de saltear. Pero luego de los cinco metros escalados. Mi temor a las alturas se agudizó al volver mi vista hacia el suelo. Podría jurar que el mundo se mueve allá abajo… eso no será bueno cuando me caiga…

¡Tu puedes Bella! – gritaron Alice y Rose. – ¡Solo piénsalo como en el avión! ¡distráete, y no mires abajo! – continuó gritando Alice.

Y tenía razón. Cuando subimos al avión no tuve miedo gracias a pulgarcita, digo Alice. Mi distracción. Estaba demasiado concentrada en intentar buscar una distracción, como para temer a unos simples pares de metros. _"pero Bella… estos no son simples pares de metros, ¡estos son veinte metros, y te faltan otros quince!" "¿qué pasaría de caerme desde aquí? ¡Rosalie solo cayó desde diez!"_ comencé a temblar. Mi mente era cruel conmigo, o debería decir la vocecilla. Esto fue suficiente para que me detuviera en mi avance y me aferrara con uñas y pies a las pequeñas rocas de colores. Mi agarre falló haciendo que todos acallaran y algunas soltaran unos grititos asustados. Ahora solo me aferraba con una sola mano a una pequeña y resbaladiza roca multicolor. Mis manos estaban sudadas por el miedo. No pude evitarlo. Estaba asustada, ¡mi mano estaba resbalando! Me sujeté con la punta de los dedos y utilicé todas mis fuerzas.

Bueno, solo queda una cosa por hacer._ "Adiós Charlie, y verifica que Emmett no entre a mi cuarto, los amo! Aún cuando me enviaste a mi muerte…"_

Cuando ya me estaba dejando caer, una mano fuerte y cálida paró mi avancé hacia el piso. Todo el mundo guardó silencio. Poco a poco, fui abriendo los ojos. Y lo primero que hallé fueron un par de esmeraldas, deslumbrantes. Luego, vislumbré al muchacho dueño de dichos ojos, a pocos centímetros de mí. Tenía que admitir que era muy, muy guapo casi… demasiado. Se me hacía muy familiar también… Tenía el pelo entre rojizo castaño oscuro, éste estaba despeinado, suavemente despeinado como si se hubiera pasado las manos por él. En esos momentos sentí unas terribles ganas de pasar mis manos por sus broncíneos cabellos. Tenía labios finos, que apretaba en una firma línea por el esfuerzo. Su nariz era in-perfecta pero perfecta, como si hubiera recibido un golpe. _"¿Ya me morí? El cielo no es tan malo… debo admitir que nunca me imaginé esta experiencia tan real. Casi podía sentir la frescura de su aliento mientras me sostenía. Debo haber hecho algo muy bueno_" reconocí Me perdí en esa laguna color verde y no escuché lo primero que me pregunto. De hecho, no hubiera sido capaz de saber que me había dicho algo de no haber sido por que en ese momento estaba mirando sus labios, tan …

"¿Disculpa?" – le pregunté volviendo la vista hacia abajo y rompiendo nuestra conexión. De esa manera no me podría distraer.

"¿Estás bien?" – volvió a repetirme, mirándome con preocupación. _"perfecto, Bella, ahora creerá que estás loca, espera a que le cuente al mandamás mayor… no creo que seamos bienvenidas nuevamente…", _debía callar a esa voz, y rápido. En cuanto al ángel, su voz era muy tranquilizadora… y aterciopelada…_ ¡detente, Bella, basta!_

"_¿_Ángel_?_" preguntó confundido mientras juntaba sus perfectas cejas. "_Upps… definitivamente ahora pensará que estás loca Bells"_

Pero en ese momento lo reconocí. No era un ángel. ¡Era el muchacho del aeropuerto! Sorprendida y avergonzada mi cara se tornó escarlata. El chico misterioso sonrió una sonrisa torcida y no pude más que mirarlo.

No le pude contestar. Una lluvia de gritos, comenzó a llegar hasta nosotros, imposibilitando la comunicación. En ese momento reaccioné. No estábamos en el cielo, y ahora recordaba que estaba… y trate de seguir subiendo. Pero la mano del muchacho de cabello broncíneo, todavía se aferraba a la mía sin dejar que me escapara.

"¿Podrías?" – le dije mirando nuestras manos. El me soltó de inmediato, ruborizándose. "Awww…" suspiró la vocecilla, y no pude más que acordar con ella… al parecer no soy la única, pensé con una sonrisa. Y seguimos subiendo. Rápidamente me sacó ventaja y como ya lo esperaba, él ganó en la subida y ganó por unos segundos llegando antes a tocar la campana. Su habilidad para subir por las pequeñas rocas me resultaba muy familiar, casi tan ágil como… como un felino, decidí al fin.

"¡Bella, eso estuvo genial!" – me grito mi hermano mientras explotaba en risas. Genial, Emmett.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que deberías estar en tus actividades." – le pregunté muy enojada. Y avergonzada. Podía sentir el calor depositándose en mis mejillas. ¿Es que últimamente no hacía más que ruborizarme?

"Ya terminamos, hace solo unos minutos. Pero Jasper quería venir a ver a Alice..." – dijo mientras miraba de reojo a Rosalie.

"Y supongo que no te molestó el acompañarlo. ¿verdad hermano?" – le dije con tono de burla sonriéndole con sorna. Mirando de reojo a mi deslumbrante amiga.

"Supongo que no. Tu sabes que soy muy caballeroso, hermanita." – ambos reímos y el fue directamente hacia donde estaba Rose, susurrándole algo al oído.

Suspiré, y me volví para buscar nuevamente al muchacho de ojos verdes. Pero tenía una multitud alrededor. Todos felicitándole por la victoria. Otra vez la quinta rueda Bella…


	6. Your Favourite Colour

_**Mil perdones! no he tenido tiempo para actualizar en algun tiempo pero prometo volver en acción en este tiempo...**_

_**Gracias a todos los que agregaron esta historia tambien! valen oro ;)**_

_**Bueno, cada uno a lo suyo... no me pertenecen los personajes y bla,bla,bla... todo de SM.**_

_**Philies.**_

* * *

**"Who Knew"**

You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything

...

_**Pink**_

**BPOV**

" Bells, vamos a comer algo, ¿te gustaría venir?" – preguntó Alice abrazándose más a Jasper. Mi hermano estaba felizmente platicando con Rosalie. Parecía que no era capaz de hacer otra cosa desde que llegamos. Ahora me valía de mi misma, y no era que necesitaba de Emmett para sentirme segura, pero esta situación, por distinta que fuere, me hizo sentir incómoda. Dos parejitas y uno afuera…

"Bueno... En realidad… mejor para la próxima chicos. Prefiero irme a la cabaña un rato." – les dije realmente agotada.

La adrenalina que una vez recorría mi cuerpo había casi desaparecido, y la falta de energía, gracias a lo poco que había comido no ayudaba a mi cuerpo en absoluto, haciéndome sentir cansada. Nota para mí, comer el doble o si me era posible el triple de lo que comí hoy.

Insistieron en que vaya pero Em les dijo que cuando tomo una decisión no la cambiaba. Chico listo. Él sabía, tanto como yo, lo cabeza dura que podía llegar a ser en ocasiones.

Luego insistieron en acompañarme por si me perdía en el camino de regreso. Pero les dije que se fueran ahora o iban a perder los mejores lugares en la cafetería y tendrían que comer sentados en el pasto. Rosalie me lanzó una mirada pensativa pero Alice luego de una sonrisa y un guiño, rápidamente la tomó del brazo dirigiéndose a la cafetería.

Durante mi camino iba pensando en si todavía quería irme, la verdad es que ya tenía amigos, y, salvo por las actividades, el campamento no estaba nada mal. _Ejem…_ pensó la vocecita. Luego me mostro una imagen que había sido grabada a fuego en mi memoria… esos increíbles ojos verdes. Okeeey tampoco estaba nada mal…

Me dirigí a la cabaña central comunitaria para tomar un baño. El camino era basto, y se entrecruzaba con varios pinos, los pájaros piaban sobre mi cabeza, y en algunos huecos entre árboles todavía podía ver los últimos resquicios del sol que estaba poniéndose. _Esto no es tan malo._

Cuando llegué, solo había un par de chicas chismoseando en las regaderas. Rodé mis ojos, nada nuevo en realidad… En cuanto pasé por un espejo ahogué un grito de espanto. Mi pelo estaba hecho un desastre. Pero me agradó ver que mis pálidas mejillas ahora se encontraban con un aspecto mas saludable gracias al sol. Estaba muy cansada. Cerré los ojos y apoyé mi frente contra el cristal del espejo. Estuve asi por unos minutos hasta que sentí que la frescura del espejo pasaba a mi frente. Me lavé la cara e intenté alisar la maraña de cabello chocolate.

Mi estómago sonó atronadoramente fuerte. No lo había notado hasta entonces, pero también estaba hambrienta. Saqué de mi bolsito de mano el paquete medio vacío de galletas y mastiqué el borde de la galletita. Salí del baño y me puse a caminar rumbo a la casa pero entonces, me tropecé, como siempre y perdí el equilibrio, llevándome a la persona más cercana que encontré conmigo. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con la perfecta cara del chico del extraño cabello. Estaba casi segura de que era el mismo que me salvó, hoy por la tarde, dudaba que ese color rojizo se repitiera en cualquier otro chico. ¿Siempre había tenido esa peca en la mejilla? Me di cuenta entonces, cuán cerca nuestros rostros se encontraban. Podía sentir su aliento, lilas y miel, mezclándose con el mío. Miré hacia sus ojos, pero deseé no haberlo hecho, el me estaba mirando, atrapándome con sus lindos ojos verdes.

Mis mejillas flamearon. Y sentía que mi corazón estallaría en su loca carrera sin final.

Me ayudó a levantarme del piso, pero no relajó su agarre, sosteniéndome verticalmente por la cintura.

Un gran silencio se apoderó de la escena dejando que el sonido de nuestra respiración fuera el único que yo oyera. Carraspeé.

"Gracias por salvarme hoy en la escalada." – le dije luego de un momento, tuve que aclararme la garganta antes de proseguir, sus ojos aún me mantenían captiva. –"mi nombre es Isabella Swan" – le tendí la mano –" Bella" – ante mi gesto, soltó rápidamente mi cintura, casi como si se avergonzara, y tomándola en la suya, él la agitó suavemente. Y luego se la llevó consigo hasta la altura de su rostro depositando un suave beso en el dorso, y luego en la palma. Haciendo que dejasen de funcionar mis pulmones por unos cuantos segundos.

"Un gusto Bella",- rió como si algo le causase gracia – " Edward, Edward Cullen. – me dijo sonriendo al pronunciar su apellido. Al escuchar su voz, casi aterciopelada, mi mente se volvió en blanco.

Unos muchachos que pasaban por allí se volvieron en nuestra dirección y felicitaron nuevamente a Edward por su victoria, efectivamente rompiendo nuestra conexión y liberándome de esas cautivadoras esmeraldas.

Cuando volvió a su funcionamiento comencé a atar cabos lentamente. Esos ojos… ese rostro, de donde me sonaba tan familiar?... Edward… espera… Cullen?

Estaba segura de que cualquiera podría ver una lamparilla encenderse sobre mi cabeza en esos momentos, y agradecí una vez mas que Edward siguiera hablando con los muchachos.

Lo miré con sorpresa. Era el hermano de mi amiga, no, no solo eso ¡el era el mellizo de Alice! Eso me dejó literalmente fuera de juego, Alice y Edward no compartían ninguna característica, mientras Alice era bajita, Edward se cernía sobre mí a más de cabeza y media, él tenía la apariencia de... un dios griego y ella, también de la mitología pero se asemejaba más a un duende… Los ojos de Edward eran de un esmeralda intenso, mientras los de mi amiga eran miel…

Edward se despidió de sus "admiradores" y se volvió nuevamente a mí.

"¿ E-eres hermano de Alice?" – no se porque le pregunté eso. Genial _Bella, ahora creerá que eres retrasada!_ Me reprochó mi acostumbrada vocecilla. Era verdaderamente una pregunta estúpida. La respuesta era obvia, pero había algo que aún me hacía dudar…

"Su mellizo, en realidad. Increíble, ¿verdad?" – dijo al ver mi ojos buscar alguna coincidencia – "¿Eres su compañera de cabaña, con Rosalie, no es cierto?" – asentí con la cabeza, algo mareada a decir verdad. Algo me decía que ya lo sabía…

"¿Te molesta si te acompaño hasta tu cabaña? Es que mi hermana guardó en su bolso mis cosas y necesito que me las devuelva." – me dijo. Yo solamente asentí nuevamente, incapaz de usar mi voz y nos fuimos caminando.

"¿Quieres?" – le pregunté señalando el paquete de galletas, al que solo le quedaban 5 lastimosas galletas.

"¿Oreos?" preguntó levatando una ceja haciéndome sentir sumamente infantil con mi oferta.

" Claro, eran mis favoritas de niño." – dijo mientras se la llevaba a la boca. Y sus perfectos, y llenos labios… –" hace mucho tiempo que no las probaba."- sonrió con la boca llena de oreo.

No pude mas que reír ante la escena. Simplemente adorable. Sus dientes blancos se acentuaban con las oscuras migajas, y sus pómulos se fruncían hacia arriba dejando a la vista sus hoyuelos, dándole un aspecto casi infantil.

Cuando se la terminó le di otra.

"Así que…" - dijo tratando de entablar una conversación. Ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír. –" ¿qué te parece si jugamos a las 20 preguntas?"

"Acepto." – dije rápidamente. Pero al arrepentirme, busque una mejor salida. – "Pero… si la pregunta es muy embarazosa vale no contestarla." – le dije, era cobarde, lo admito. No quería hacer el ridículo, ni contarle de mis asuntos personales. Pero él pareció estar de acuerdo.

"Está bien. Pero si no contestas a tres preguntas... tendrás que… cumplir con una prenda." – dijo lo último con voz tenebrosa. Asentí, guardándome una sonrisa, al ver su cara enmascarada con falsa malignidad mientras se frotaba las manos. Y Edward empezó con el juego.

"¿cuál es tu color favorito?" – preguntó.

"Depende del día" – respondí.

"¿Cuál es tu color favorito hoy?" cambió la pregunta esta vez.

"Ahh, no es mi turno" presumí. Pero luego el solto un puchero exactamente igual al de Alice, y comprendí por donde venía la mano en sus igualdades. "Está bien, esta bien." No podía negarme, viendo esos labios tan delicadamente… _Basta Bella!_ " el verde" contesté, enseguida ruborizándome; el verde era un recientemente agregado a mi lista de colores favoritos. Oculté mi rostro fingiendo mirar el bosque a nuestro alrededor, pero por el rabillo de mi ojo pude ver que el solo asintió pensativo.

" Bien… mi turno. Misma pregunta." – lo interrumpí.

"El el marrón." – dijo. Pero pude ver que había una razón tras de eso porque enseguida su mirada se perdió en el sendero.

"¿Por qué?" – no me pude resistir.

"A no… - me sonrió una sonrisa torcida - ahora me toca a mí." – dijo con tono de burla.

Y así siguió el juego. Me preguntó acerca de mi colegio, acerca de mis materias y profesores. Edward al igual que su hermana sentía una vigorosa curiosidad por Phoenix. Le conté acerca de los lugares que definitivamente debía visitar, los que no tenía que ir y a los que yo iba. En un arranque de palabras, también le dije lo que verdaderamente pensaba de mis amigas. Le conté todo; sobre mi falta de coordinación, mi aberración por los campamentos y sobre mi miedo a volar y se carcajeó cuando le conté de las múltiples visitas a los hospitales locales, donde enfermeras, doctores y hasta pacientes diarios conocían mi nombre. Pero por alguna razón, el gesto no me pareció ofensivo.

El me contó acerca de sus familiares, acerca de sus amigos, el colegio. Las materias que le gustaban y las que no, los profesores que le gustaban y los que no. Me contó que era amante de los deportes y las matemáticas, no pude evitar reírme al escuchar la combinación. Me contó como era vivir en Chicago, y luego en donde actualmente residían: Forks. Sonreí al escuchar su descripción, un planeta alienígena, donde todo lo que se veía a millas era verde, los árboles, las piedras, y hasta paredes de las casas tenían el característico color gracias a una gruesa capa de musgo. Me contó las diferencias, entre Forks y Chicago. Su anterior ciudad, era muy ruidosa que al parecer nunca dormía y con muchos habitantes. En cambio Forks era un pueblo que no se ubicaba fácilmente en el mapa, un pueblo con menos de 4.000 habitantes; me dijo que con respecto a climas, el pueblito permanecía siempre nublado; salvo en pocos días del año cuando el sol salía por cortos períodos. Ahora entendía la palidez de los Cullen y los Hale, yo no podría vivir en un lugar donde el sol permanecía en cuarentena por meses… Me contó sobre un enorme claro, en el que su familia a menudo jugaba béisbol. Me dijo que tenía un perro que se llamaba Clark Kent, es un labrador muy pequeño, con solo 3 meses ya mide bastante más que los cachorros normales.

Reímos y bromeamos todo el camino contando nuestras andanzas de infancia. Todo esto mientras se ponía el sol, todo esto mientras se acababa el paquete de Oreos

* * *

**_Mi idea para esta historia era corta, pero que tal si me dan una ayuda? cualquier idea sería genial!_**

**_Hasta nuevo aviso,_**

**_Philies._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Otra vez yo... a algunos debe de sorprenderlos mi tardanza, lo sé. Es que estuve trabajando realmente en mi nueva historia, "Music of the heart" y aprovecho para decirles, que está quedando genial. Ya subí los primeros caps. asi que espero que se pasen para una nueva probadita de mis creaciones. _**

**_Creí este día que se merecían uno extra largo debido a la ausencia de moi..._**

**_Por último, los personajes no me pertenecen, y solo juego con ellos..._**

**_¡Disfruten!_**

* * *

BPOV:

Llegamos la cabaña. En la puerta levanté mi mano en signo de que espere, y tomando dos pasos de carrera, corrí el corto trecho que me separaba del mejor invento del hombre y rápidamente, con un salto algo exagerado, me tumbé en la cama, a descansar, estaba totalmente derrotada. Él rió ante el desespero de mi acción. Y por un momento solo me observó en silencio, antes de sacudir la cabeza y dirigirse al otro lado de la habitación, donde se encontraba con el gigantesco mueble que ocupaba casi un cuarto de la pequeña cabaña. Abrió el armario y enseguida una gran cascada de ropa cayó a saludarlo, tumbándolo al piso, y dejándole de la cintura para abajo enterrado en ropa.

Reí desaforadamente al ver la expresión de espanto que parecía tatuada en su rostro.

"Creo que mi hermana no sabe qué es llevar equipaje ligero." – dijo mientras reía. Me uní a su risa. Cuando tomé su mano, sentí como si un shock eléctrico la recorriera, y rápidamente la solté, bajando la mirada y apostaría a que me estaba sonrojando también. _**Eso fue extraño...**_ dijo la vocecilla. Me pareció raro al principio que no la hubiera escuchado en toda la tarde luego de la escalada. Obviamente no le había contado a Edward lo de la vocecita, ni planeaba hacerlo tampoco. _**"¿Qué tan extraño puede ser decir: ¡Hey!¿Sabías que tengo una voz interna en mi cabeza que hace comentarios, y habla?... ¿qué tan**_ _**cuerdo puede ser eso?**_" la vececita rió ante el sarcasmo de su propia voz. Sabía que a Emmett no le sorprendería, sabía más bien que cualquiera, que mi cabeza estaba bien chiflada.

Me levanté para ayudarlo a acomodar todo, pero mi suerte intervino nuevamente haciéndome tropezar con la cinturilla de la falda, seguramente perteneciente a Alice y comencé a caer. Los brazos de Edward nuevamente se enroscaron en mi cintura, pero por la inesperado de mi acto, no solo caí sobre la cama, sino que, al tener a Edward acido a mí, él cayó sobre mí.

Cuando mis ojos se abrieron, luego de recuperarme de la sorpresa, me vi perdida en un mar esmeralda. Wow, ¿Es eso dorado a los costados de su iris? Cerré los ojos rápidamente, no podía creer mi suerte. Los dos estábamos aguantando la respiración, su cuerpo no era tan pesado como para parecerme incomodo tampoco, y sentía los ojos de Edward vagando y recorriendo mi rostro. Los volví a abrir y me concentré en lo que sus ojos estaban observando tan ávidamente. Cuando lo hice, me encontré con mis labios, y un estremecimiento me sacudió de arriba abajo; mi respiración se aceleró un poco más y sentía mis mejillas arder. Mis ojos se volvieron a topar con los suyos y lentamente como si tuviese miedo de espantarme se inclinó. Mi cerebro comenzó a ponerse en blanco del mar de preguntas que lo azotaba, gracias a una neblina de anticipamiento que cubrió todo lo demás. No cerré mis ojos. No quería perderme por un instante el momento en el que…

Unos golpes en la puerta nos sobresaltaron. Enseguida entraron a la habitación Alice y Rose, seguidas por Jasper y Emmett. La duendecilla miró a su hermano, que aún se encontraba sobre mí con sorpresa; y dijo:

"¿Qué haces aquí Edward?" – dijo mientras volvía una mirada con dobles intenciones hacia mí. Yo negué con la cabeza ya que no quería saber lo que Alice estaba pensando, al vernos en esta posición. Rápidamente retire a Edward de su ubicación sobre mí, pero al parecer, se me olvidó la delicadeza, ya que un fuerte sonido retumbó en la tensa habitación. Mis mejillas ardieron, ahora por otras razones.

"Esperamos no haber interrumpido nada…" - dijo mi hermano con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Rose y Jasper nos miraron con incredulidad. ¡No podía creerlo!

"¡Son todos unos mal pensados!" – les grité. Poniendo una almohada sobre mi cabeza para ocultar mis mejillas. –" Edward me acompañó hasta aquí para buscar no se qué cosa que tú traías en tu bolso Alice." – finalicé señalando a Edward que aún estaba en el piso. Alice solamente levantó una ceja inquisitiva. La dirigió a su hermano y luego, se encogió de hombros.

"Lo siento Bella, Edward..." – dijo la duendecilla lanzándole a Edward miradas de soslayo. Su hermano parecía no comprender su significado, casi como si no le estuviese prestando la mínima atención. Parecía estar en su propio mundo. Pronto Edward se echó a reír. Y todos volteamos para verle.

"Pensaron que yo… que nosotros…" - dijo, y luego estalló en carcajadas. Todos reímos con él aunque parecían más risas nerviosas, y luego nos despedimos. Ya que pronto serían las 9 y no queríamos meternos en problemas por saltearnos el toque de queda.

Mientras los miraba alejarse, no pude más que sentir angustia. ¿Quizás había imaginado todo? Edward parecía bastante serio cuando lo dijo. Pero había estado tan segura… Suspiré.

Cuando me volví, tenía dos pares de curiosos ojos mirándome, sería mejor decir, analizándome, en busca de respuestas.

"Qué?" – Les pregunté, y parecieron salir de su estupor.

Intercambiaron una mirada y simplemente se encogieron de hombros.

Nos pusimos nuestros pijamas pero al ver los de Alice y Rose me dio pena el mío. El camisón que llevaba puesto Rosalie era color rojizo claro y le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas dejando ver sus piernas esbeltas y perfectas. La parte de arriba tenía un escote algo bajo pero que le quedaba muy bien, con sus curvas. Yo no tenía curvas. Estaba al poco más del promedio, y no pude más que sentirme algo insignificante. Tenía largas mangas que terminaban en un frunce donde salían sus manos. No pude evitar fijarme en que su cutis estaba muy prolijo y las uñas las traía pintadas de un color rojo sangre. Alice llevaba una blusa color rosa muy ceñida al cuerpo. Se ataba atrás con un moño y su conjunto era un short blanco muy corto pero con las puntas con volados. Las piernas de Alice como toda su anatomía, eran delgadas. Al parecer la única que desentonaba allí, era yo. Con amigas como estas, pronto deberé empezar un psicólogo o pasar mas tiempo con Mike Newton, que dice solamente babosadas para por lo menos hacer existente mi autoestima. Me dio nauseas el pensamiento. Y por un momento la imagen de Edward volvió a mi mente. Rápidamente la sacudí, aún avergonzada por mis presunciones sobre lo que esta tarde había pasado.

Mi pijama era una remera gris con un" Snoopy" grande en el centro, rodeado por algunos agujeros de múltiples tamaños, tal era así que debía usarlo con una camiseta abajo para evitar demostraciones... Las mangas eran de color azul y la parte de abajo era un pantalón bastante suelto del mismo color azul, que en realidad no eran del conjunto, se los había quitado a Charlie, cuando se había terminado de rasgar la parte posterior del pantalón original. Suspirando, me senté en mi cama y me hice una cola desarreglada. Alice le lanzó una mirada dura al Snoopy en el centro de mi pijama. Y miró con desaprobación los agujeros regados por la remera, y los bordes gastados del pantalón, rodados sobre si mismo algunas cuantas veces para que no me tropezara con él. Sonreí un poco al escuchar una risa apagada a mi costado. Rosalie sentada desde la cama nos miraba como si de un partido de tenis se tratase.

Alice finalmente dejó de intentar homicidio ocular contra mi pjama, y Rosalie apoyó una bolsa oscura que parecía a punto de explotar en la orilla de la cama. Pulgarcita, le hizo una señal y ella rompió el envoltorio, desparramando un sin fin de caramelos, chocolates, chupetines, y demás sobre su cama. Algunos cayeron de su cama por que ya estaba rebasándose. Cuando terminó de verterlos, Rose lanzó unas pequeñas bolsas que al parecer estaba al fondo de la primera las repartió a Alice y luego una a mí. Dentro de mi bolsita había un Walkie - talkie y en la de la duendecilla, había un móvil, plateado. Abrió el aparato y tecleó algo rápido. Sin dejar el aparato, Alice comenzó a masticar un caramelo de la reserva de Rose. Y rápidamente ambas la seguimos, Rose con caramelos, y yo con un chupetín. Cinco segundos más tarde el pequeño móvil vibró en su mano. Al leerlo sonrió y luego dirigiéndose a mí dijo:

"Préndelo". – con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Traté de hacerle caso. Pero el aparato tenía demasiados botones, la tecnología no era un fuerte para mí. Al rato deje de intentar entenderlo y comencé a pulsar todos los botones. Rosalie suspiró y apretó el botón más pequeño a un costado. Pronto cobró vida, haciendo un pequeño "bip" la pantalla se coloreó en verde.

"¿Están despiertas?" – se escuchó salir del Walkie-talkie. Con el dedo índice apreté el botón sobre el lado izquierdo, mientras hablaba.

" Sí… ¿Emmett, eres tú?" – dejé el botón y esperé una respuesta.

"Sí hermanita. ¿te gustaría hablar con alguien en especial?" – dijo con oscuras intenciones, detrás de él pude oír unas risitas y luego el sonido de algo golpeándose muy fuerte, por último un alto "Auch!" antes de que mi hermano soltara el botón.

"¿Y a ti?" – contraataqué. Alice lanzó una risotada contenida. Y miré a Rosalie sonriendo maquiavélicamente. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un bonito color rosa.

"De hecho, creo que a Emmett le gustaría hablar con Rose, pero en privado…"- dijo una voz, al parecer, conteniendo la risa. Enseguida reconocí esa voz aterciopelada como la de Edward. La susodicha cambió a escarlata, del otro lado del Walkie-talkie se escuchó un movimiento brusco y un forcejeo.

Alice me hizo señales con las manos, indicándome que deseaba hablar con Jasper.

"¿Edward?" – se escucho el forcejeo terminar, rápidamente y proseguí al haber captado su atención –" ¿Se encuentra Jasper en su habitación?" – pregunté viendo como mi amiga daba saltitos arriba y abajo en la cama.

"Claro…ehh… ¿te gustaría hablar con él?" – preguntó con voz que pareció algo ocultar una emoción, parecía...descontento, con la idea.

"En realidad se trata de Alice…" - no se por qué sentía como si necesitase explicarme. _**"¡Te gusta!...¿A que si?"**_ replicó cantando la vocecilla, con burla. _**"¡no!... solamente no quiero que piense mal de mí**_..." me encontré respondiéndole. _**"ahá... ¿y como llamarías a eso?" **_continuó al borde de la risa_**. "Hmmm...Jasper es el novio de Alice y bueno yo…¿Y por qué tengo que explicarte? ¡Solo eres una voz en mi cabeza!" **_contesté saliendo de mis pensamientos al escuchar la fuerte y suave voz de Edward:

"¡Oh, bueno, entonces aquí está!" – dijo y pude escuchar el ruidoso movimiento del aparato al caer.

"¿Ally?" – preguntó Jasper.

De inmediato, pasé el dispositivo a Alice que lo recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y se enfrascaron en una conversación interminable. Al otro lado de la habitación Rose hablaba por el pequeño móvil de Alice. Suspiré. Seguramente con Emmett, pensé. Apostaría mi mesada del mes a que esos dos terminarían juntos. Y eso me dejaba a mí. Sola. ¿Quién lo diría? Aquí era la chica patosa del grupo. Pero claro, tuve una cierta invitación por ese tal Benjamín pero no era la cita "ideal". A decir verdad tenía todas las cualidades para ser un perdedor.

Era triste la idea de ser la quinta rueda en todo, seguramente Edward tenía billones de chicas haciendo fila por él en Forks, sin contar a las de Chicago; todas esperando por una mirada esmeralda, y todas envidiando a la que primera en su fila esté-… y ¿por qué me molestaría? Bella… ¡no caigas otra vez!... las cosas así no suceden!... debía conformarme con ser su conocida, y quizás con el tiempo me podría volver su amiga_**…¿"amiga"?¿A quién le sirve ese término?**_, acallé a la vocecilla. Ya no estaba de humor para sus refutaciones. Bien sabía que no podía aspirar a más… suspiré.

"Toma, Bella" – dijo Eli lanzándome un segundo Walkie-talkie. La miré con curiosidad. ¿qué se supone que haga ahora? Ella tomó el pequeño dispositivo de mis manos y apretando el botón dijo: - "aquí Bella."

Luego me lo volvió a lanzar.

"¿Bella?" – preguntóla voz aterciopelada, del otro lado de la conexión.

"¿Si Edward?" – le contesté desanimada. Mi mente llegó a lo mejor de mi, y no estaba de ánimos para más esperanzas. Pensé esto mientras intentaba obligar a la fuerza a las mariposas en mi estomago a quedarse quietas.

"¿En tu habitación también están todas ocupadas?" - ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

"Sip. ¿Qué te parece si jugamos a las 20 preguntas? – le pregunté luego de un rato de reflexión. Sabía que no era justo estar enfadada con el. No era mi culpa que no sintiera la misma atracción hacia mí y después de todo, aún tenía muchas preguntas acerca de Nueva York.

"Claro."

Esta vez las preguntas eran más directas, como ya nos conocíamos no me molestaba explicarle ciertas cosas. Esa noche soñé sobre todas las cosas que sucedieron este primer día. Y también fue la primer noche en la que soñé con Edward Masen.

* * *

**_Eso fue todo por esta vez, la proxima prometo hacerla pronto!_**

**_Pero no dejen de escribirme!_**

**_Solo pulsen el pequeño botón verde y me harán feliz!_**

**_Philies._**


End file.
